


A Share Drink

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Blood, Comfort, Cooking, F/M, Gentleman Ignis, Hurt Hunter, Kissing, Lowering Walls, Promise of More, alcohol consumption, minor injury, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Aranea had a bad hunt and needs a drink, the years of darkness getting to her. Ignis runs into her and offers to keep her company. She accepts.





	A Share Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for Day One of Highspecsweek; Drinking Together. Apologies for any spelling/grammar/OOCS. Struggled with this one.

She stared at the shelf and debated how wasted she wanted to get tonight. A girl deserved a drink after she had watched a sabertusk impale a hunter she had been working with and then had to drag his dying body back to Lestallum. With some miracle, she had found a Hi-Potion on her way to the car and managed to save him, but her armour was still covered with blood. Why bother going back to her little hole in the wall to clean up, and then have to leave again to find some liquor? No, better to just get it right now instead of making extra unnecessary trips.

“Fuck, why are there so many choices,” she grumbled under her breathe before her ears twitched as she heard the soft ticking of a stick on the floor in a rhythmic way. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened when she saw a face she hadn’t expected to see. Ignis Scientia. Her eyes flickered over his face. He had matured, sharper, rougher. The scar didn’t look fresh anymore, having become a dark scarred brown colour. He had changed his glasses to dark specs. His hair had changed, having become darker, and he had dropped the cockatoo hair cut - thank the Astrals.

“Because one drink goes well with one dish, while another would be disastrous,” he drawled amused as he stopped a few feet away from her. Still blind. It saddened her a bit, feeling kind of guilty that she had not been there to lend a hand. Even though, what could she have done against the Councillor? It didn’t lessen her guilt.

“All I am worried about is forgetting. Not worried about food.” His nostrils flared, browns knitting together.

“Are you alright? I can smell blood on you.” When was the last time someone had worried about her? Mentally shaking her head, she focused again on Ignis.

“I’m fine. It’s not mine. Hunter who I teamed up with got badly hurt…well, you know how it goes,” she explained calmly, and he nodded understanding. Stepping forward, he started taking measured steps along the shelf. His cologne tickled her senses, pine and something musky. Not a bad scent at all. It made something warm fill her stomach for a moment, cursing herself. Yeah, it had been a while since she had the chance to relax and find some companionship for the night.

“Rough trip,” Ignis rumbled as he plucked a bottle with a clear fluid from the shelf, turning towards her. His milky eyes almost looking right at her. Why did it made her feel some odd things. Shaking her head, she made her way towards him and took the bottle he offered her. “This should help you achieve some relaxation and erase the memories for the evening.”

“Having tried it yourself?” she asked him curiously, easily able to imagine he had some experiences he rather wanted to forget. Although he did not seem like the type to lose himself in a drink. Still looking as impeccable as he had the first time she met him. Wow…had it been four years already? A little smile appeared on his face as his hand held his cane easily.

“Gladio and I have tried it once or twice. It drinks easier when one has company.” Aranea chuckled softly under her breathe as the indirect request to keep her company. She could appreciate it.

“Then I guess you are going to share a drink with me,” she declared amused as she made her way to the counter, paid for it and returned to his side. The walk back to her apartment was nice, for some reason they fell into easy conversation. Inquiring how either of them had been. She learned that he had been relearning how to fight again, with the help of the Immortal and the Shield. But also, tried to make something of his life now that they had to wait for Noctis’ return. Apparently having taken upon himself to cook in a soup kitchen two days a week. From what she could remember from his cooking, the people at the soup kitchen were more than lucky to have him on their staff.

She told him what she had been doing. Mostly hunting, but at times she moonlighted in bars as well for some extra gil and not having to kill something. Yes, she was a mercenary. Had been for years, but even she didn’t like to always kill. Even she grew tired of it. It surprised her in a way that she enjoyed his company, truly. Thinking back to happier time. Remembering eating with the four of them, camping at some haven in the middle of nowhere. She had felt like this as well, as if she had found kindred spirits. It made her quiet for a long moment.

“Aranea, are you well?” Ignis asked her in that posh voice of his as he gently grabbed her arm. Even through his gloves, she felt tingles go through her body and warming her up in a way she had not expected. She stared at him, his unseeing eyes looking in her direct. Her hand gently covered his.

“Yes, Specs. It had just been a long day.” His full lips quirked up, making her eyes drift to them. There was a little scar on them, but they still looked full and rather lovely. Mentally giving herself a slap. “Come inside.” They arrived at her little apartment, and she let him in quickly. Turning on the lights. “Need me to help you navigate my house?”

He shook his head with a soft smile on his face. “Do not worry, Aranea. I will manage. Please, shower and relax.” She wavered for a moment but didn’t linger as she didn’t wish to insult him by hovering too much. She would resent that herself if she had been in his position.

“Make yourself at home!” She called quickly to him as she made to her bathroom - placing, swiftly stripping off her armour and starting to get herself clean. Even washing her hair. After she had made herself squeaky clean, she cursed herself as she realised she hadn’t grabbed any fresh clothes. Wrapping a towel around her body, she left the bathroom and crossed the living room. But what she saw, made her stop in her tracks. Ignis had put all kinds of snacks on her coffee table. Two glasses poured.

“Had a good shower?” Ignis asked friendly as he turned his head in her direction, for a moment Aranea pitied that he was blind. He wouldn’t know she was naked. And oh she did love teasing men at times.

“Yes, I did. You did not have to do this, Ignis.”

“I know, but you mentioned make myself at home…” He smirked a little bit, which made her laugh. He did have a point. She shook her head amused as she moved into her bedroom and pulled on a tank top with some boxers. Joining him a few moments later. “I raided your fridge…you do need to go shopping more….and tried my best.”

She nudged him amused and smiled. “Best is more than enough. Thank you.” She felt almost pampered. Picking up both of the glasses, she handed him one of them. “To not drinking alone.”

He nodded as he clinked his glass carefully against hers. And that’s how they started drinking the bottle empty. Somehow ending up feeding each other bites of food. Aranea started to relax, laughing softly and getting more and more comfortable around him. And getting more tipsy with each drink she consumed.

Placing down her glass, she turned towards Ignis. Her hand resting softly on his cheek. He didn’t say anything, just turning into her direction. Handsome. Even with his scars, his green eyes having turned milky. He still looked dashing. With her tipsy mind, her walls had lowered, and her inhibitions gone. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his. She could feel him freeze for a moment before he relaxed, his hand moving to her waist. Somehow, at some point, he had taken off his gloves. His bare skin, calloused and rough, touching her own bare skin - her tank top having ride up her body a little bit.

Her hand moved up his thigh, feeling the strength in his muscles and body. Her hand moving to his throat, resting there and stroking over his Adam’s apple. She could taste the liquor on his tongue. A hint of ebony, mixed with the little tuna salad he had made. An odd mix, but it was delicious. Losing herself into the kiss, she pulled him closer as his hand moved to her behind. His long digits squeezing and shaping her firm flesh.

But when her hand moved to his crotch, he stopped her and pulled away slowly. “You’re a lovely woman, Aranea. And I must admit, I have been thinking about this for a while…but we have had a lot to drink. And you had a rough night. I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

She looked kind of stunned at him. Not used to people really caring about things like that, but she should not be surprise. It was Ignis Scientia. Pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, her heart swelling. “Then I guess I am just going to do this.” She rested her head on his lap, smiling as he laughed softly - his hand messing with her hair.

“Seems like an excellent idea, Miss Highwind,” he drawled amused, and she nuzzled his thigh. Her eyes becoming heavy.

“Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“Can you stay…?” For a moment feeling vulnerable, but something, her instincts that had kept her alive for so long, trusted him. He was the most honourable man she had ever met.

“Gladly.” His voice so soft and warm, his touch so gentle, that moments later, she lowered her guards fully and fell into a soft blissful sleep.


End file.
